gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Davy Locksilver
Hi there, Davy Locksilver! Welcome to , and thank you for your contribution ! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the New Users Guide and Policy before editing.! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about a character or a group! * Write Stories about your favorite game! * Write a new Quest or Treasure Map! * Forge a New Weapon! * Resurrect an old soul into a new enemy! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! *Be sure to join our wiki members on the Pirates Forums :Need help? Ask An Admin or Rollback! We have several staffers here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to see how you can inspire us! Please leave a message on my wall if I can help with anything! G-man. (talk) 07:02, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Warning Now you've resorted to trolling activity because of your chat ban. This will be your first and only warning, stop immediately or you will be banned wiki-wide. : : 02:57, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Cool Down Block Threatening to vandalize the wiki? I'd like to see what I wrote because I don't remembering saying anything of the sort. Ban You've been banned from chat for a week due to spamming. This is also a reminder to not remove warnings from your talk page; if it happens again I'll be giving you a 3-day wiki block. It's time to grow up. : : 02:36, May 16, 2016 (UTC) I think you should tell half the wiki members to "grow up" and stop acting like white trash, for example squirto, (made fun of the mentally disabled) oh I have many things to say about the users and from now on will Be keeping "evidence" so that I may use it against them when they use it against me. And gman I don't think using inappropriate language is allowed on chat, so you should watch what you type , wouldt want to get banned. Also I'd like to see this evidence they provided if you don't mind Block You were blocked 3 days ago, but I still feel the need to leave this message. Do not remove warnings from your talk page, you don't have the right to do so. Anyone has the right to edit your talk page, you don't own it. Don't call people white trash, and don't argue about bans. It is time for you to grow up. If you repeat these actions you'll receive a longer block. : : 01:52, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Chat Ban how abusive considering squirto made fun of the autistic and i was simply sticking up for those he made fun of. But oh well beats me Hey if he can say it I can say it. Im also very happy with your actions taken on such vile language tremendous job indeed tremendous. I may even have to vote for you for administrator of the month. Ban From Chat Unfortunately, your refusal to comply with our chat policy and continued defiance of moderator demands despite incessant warnings has resulted in a 6-month ban from chat. You've been at this for quite a few months now and you certainly know what is and is not allowed, though I will endeavour to link you the wiki policy once more. Please review it: Policy. Please also be advised that your next ban from chat will be permanent. I suggest you reflect on our rules while away. 21:43, April 17, 2017 (UTC)